My Silly Little Gold Fish
by Suki B
Summary: Sesshomaru is given a challenge: woo the daughter of a legendary businessman for a traditional joining of companies. Can he catch the brassy beauty, or will she favor the competition? This is a modern story that is a fun, sexy, & heart warming. Sess x Oc
1. The Challenge

My Silly Little Gold Fish: Chapter 1: A Challenge

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha.

xxx

Sesshomaru looked down at the bundle in his arms. His daughter was two months old today, and he was still having trouble believing just how much his life had changed in two years. The bundle shifted in her pink blanket, and she looked up at her father with golden eyes that were shadowed by her dark bangs. This was a time of early morning that he had become very fond of. It was around sunrise, and her mother was in the shower and getting ready. It was a special hour that he had with her every morning before he left for work. She had already had him wrapped around her finger. He smirked while thinking about just how it had all happened…

Two years ago:

A mid-aged wealthy man sat at an empty table in an elegant restaurant as many people around him began to start their early lunches he mulled over the events that lead him to sit here waiting to give a very unusual proposal to his greatest competitors. He was Yasuo Masahiro head of Masahiro Incorporated. He was beyond wealthy, and had a happy family. He had done his best to honor his mate's memory by ensuring their family's happiness. However, he was getting older, he had grand children that he wanted to be chasing after, and he had no son to pass his incredible company to. He had three beautiful, brilliant, and brassy daughters, and as much as he would love to pass the family business on to one of them; especially his middle daughter, none of them were the slightest bit interested. His oldest, Anna, was pregnant with her second child, and was happily married. His youngest, Alexia, was a living in Venice with her new fiancée, and was an up and coming modern artist. This left his middle daughter who reminded the most of himself, Aliyana. She was the most independent and driven out of the three. She too bright for her own good, and had skipped two grades in elementary school. She was quite outspoken, and at the age of 26 she held a bachelors in social science and education, a masters in sociology, and a PHD in Psychology. Aliyana was now one of the leading figures in her field, and he was proud of her, but he wished that she could find a husband who could make her happy. It was a father's worry that she would need someone there when he wouldn't be able to. Getting her to settle down would be hard. After all, she refused his coat-tails so much that she taught under his wife's maiden name, Bea.

It was only when he had discussed this over lunch with her that he had revealed an idea to her that he never thought she would agree to, but she was always full of surprises.

One Week Before:

He watched his dark haired daughter stir the whiskey sour that she was sipping on before their entre arrived. He knew that the silence had gone for too long, because she was making that face. It was a face that he knew from when she was old enough to talk. She was counting down till she lost her patience. Three, two, one…

"So, what do you have up your sleeve? You are never quiet. You're not ill are you?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I have a plan to marry off." He put it blankly.

She laughed, hard. The melodic sound was just like her mother's. Aliyana looked so much like her it was stunning. He could feel his wife glaring at him from whatever cloud she was resting on above.

"I want you to do something for me, and this is in all honesty." He stated sternly.

"Go on", she took a sip of her drink.

"I want to get your opinion of Sesshomaru Taisho and Naraku Onigumo. I plan on offering them the extra contracts, and I am even thinking about combining with one of them. I had this crazy idea." He watched his daughter nod for him to continue. "What if you happened to fall in love with one of them, then I could pass the company along to one through marriage."

His daughter's expression confused him because she looked like she was actually thinking about it. "You know that sounds like something Momma would have said…" she looked distant.

"I know, it was such a ridiculous thought, but I just can't seem to get it out of this delusional old mind."

"So, how would this semi-blind date go down?" she smiled at him.

"You are willing to go along with this crazy plan?" he was stunned.

"Well, I will have a few weeks before my new students will be turning in papers, and all my lesson plans are finished, so it could be fun. Maybe it will inspire another book?" she tilted her head. Her books were the secret to her fortune; they were collections of her experiences, her mother's sayings, advice, and stories of those she counseled during her graduate work. Her latest one was an international best seller.

xxx

So, here he was smiling and shaking hands with his competitors as they made their way to their table right on time. He sized them up behind his warm smile, and he knew that Sesshomaru was a thirty year old who was publicly discussed as one of the best in corporate management. Naraku was new to the scene, and was only twenty-eight. Both were older than his daughter, but she had always been the kind of girl who could make a man feel like a mouse, and it she was well aware of it. He himself was a fox youkai, and even though he had found his wife all the way in America she had been a black fox youkai, and his daughters had that kitsune spark, and coy way about them that could knock a man off their feet. These poor young men had no idea what they were in for.

"So, tell us Yasuo what is this lunch all about?" Inutaisho spoke up while quirking a thick brow.

Yasuo leaned forward slightly, "Gentlemen as you know I have gained one too many valuable contracts. However, I have quite a bit of time before I have to get rid of any of them. The more pressing matter is that I also have no heir to my beloved company. To remedy this I propose to work with one of your companies to take care of the extra contracts. Moreover, I am truly looking to see if it would be a good investment to join with one of your two companies." All of the other four men seemed to perk up at his words.

Yasuo sighed, "But I seem to have a problem handing over my company to anyone other than family. So, I propose if Sesshomaru or Naraku can win the heart of my daughter, Aliyana, then I will hand the company over to them when I feel ready to retire. If both of them fail I will choose one to work with. If you both refuse to I will simply give up the extra contracts… Any man who can win my Aliyana may have the company I had intended to give to her."

A moment of silence passed through the room before Sesshomaru spoke, "To make things perfectly clear, Mr. Yasuo. You wish for myself and Naraku to attempt to win Miss Aliyana. Thus, providing a traditional joining of companies through a union of marriage?"

Yasuo Nodded.

"If neither of us tries then, neither of our companies will be ask to help you with the extra contracts. Even if we both attempt and fail you will simply choose one of our companies to help, but not to join with your own permanently."

Yasuo nodded.

"If one of you succeeds, then I will have provided a proper path for my company, and found a suitable husband for my daughter. Not to mention cured one of Tokyo's most sought after playboys." Yasuo winked.

"I would love to find love with your beautiful daughter", Naraku smirked.

All eyes fell on Sesshomaru, who had no responsible choice. In his mind it was worth a try to join his only real competitor. Yasuo was an admirable businessman; the last of a dying breed. Yasuo and his father were some of the greatest of their generation. Not to mention Yasuo's daughters were famous for their own fortunes, charities, and independence. Sesshomaru had reached his decision, if he was going to waste time on a woman, at least it would be worth something in the end.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Then, it is settled. Now, these are my daughter's closest friends; who will tell you the rules of this agreement." Yasuo motioned to the young woman behind him.

"Alright", the red head spoke up, "Aliyana has agreed to try this out. However, her patience with men is short if any. We are not here to help you beyond today; unless you win our favor. We are not going to give you her number, address, or place of work; Google exists for a reason. However, we all want her married. She is the last one of use to be single. It would be one thing if she was enjoying the single life, but all she does is work."

The young obviously gay man spoke up next, "Rule number one, she does NOT need or want your money."

Next, the pregnant brunette spoke. "Rule number two, she thinks she has better things to do than spend time with you. So, please be interesting and be gentlemen."

"The last and most important is that if you don't feel anything don't lead each other on, just end it. She won't marry you if she is not completely sure that the union will result in a happy and lasting life together. We are not asking for a miracle; simply trying to kill two birds with one stone", the last one smiled brightly.

"From here it is up to you two strapping young gentlemen to make an attempt at wooing my daughter, and please remember that she has her mother's legendary judge of character." Yasuo tipped his wine glass up to them, and excused himself back to work.

The other men all dispersed to their own business, but the dark haired pair left in quite a rush.

"You will get me those contracts!" Onigumo seethed under his breath.

On the other hand, Inutaisho couldn't wipe the smirk off his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Sesshomaru couldn't stand looking at his father's smug look after they were back in their office at top the Taisho tower.

"Yasuo is a genius. He is using his daughter to judge the characters of you and Naraku, and if she likes you, he may get to retire happily. The best part is that he really doesn't have to do anything! He us just going to put his feet up, and watch what happens." Inutaisho laughed.

"He has always been known as a smart man", Sesshomaru sat down with his mask in place.

The door flew open, and Inuyasha walked in with his friends.

Inutaisho did not have the problem of finding an heir to his empire. He had two sons, Sesshomaru was a genius with money and management, and because he was a classically trained architect he was precise. Inuyasha on the other hand was showing signs that he would likely be the best to work with the actual construction. The younger did better if he worked with his hands, and saw results immediately.

Inuyasha walked in with his friend Miroku, who was studying with him to be an accountant and was a family friend. Both entered smiling widely which was certainly not the way they normally came in from class.

Inutaisho was quick to know what happened, "What are you two so happy about?"

"We had quite the interesting day of class!" Miroku took a seat across from the oldest male.

"Just what happened?" Inutaisho knew the smile that Miroku was sporting, it was the same as his father's, and meant that it involved a lovely woman.

"Our professor is HOT! I mean she requires a guitar solo when she enters a room hot. It is kind of a shame I'm with Sango cause this woman is single, but if you want some eye candy you should drop by class!" Miroku was clearly pleased.

"What are you in this class for?" Sesshomaru frowned. Not very many of the professors at the esteemed Tokyo University were good looking especially in the engineering or accounting departments.

"Psychology 101", Inuyasha flopped down into a seat.

"What are the two of you doing in a psychology class?" Inutaisho laughed.

"Kagome", Miroku smiled brightly.

The elder youkai waited for a better explained answer.

"Kagome has been kind of taken under the wing of Dr. Bea. When she was trying to work with her general advisor, whoever was assigned to H-M, and they really weren't helping. Dr. Bea kind of rode in on a white horse and saved her. They have since become very close, and Kagome has taken all of her social science credits under her. We had to get some stupid requirement to have a psychology credit for both of our prerequisites. Kagome was hell bent that we take it with her mentor… thus; we are in an awkward position. Neither of us had met her before, and Kagome forgot to mention that she was knock out. So, now I have to watch the letch", Inuyasha sighed.

"So, if you are in such a miserable position then why were you smiling as well?" Inutaisho lifted a brow.

"She's funny, and it was the first day, so we did the traditional pass out the syllabus, introduce yourself, and get to know the instructor. However, this is what she passed out", he pulled a stapled bundle of papers.

The document was titled with the name of the class, and the name of the instructor…Aliyana Bea, "What does she look like?" Inutaisho's tone became intense.

"She is about Kagome's height with long dark hair, and brilliant eyes. She is ½ Japanese, ¼ Brazilian, ¼ American, and all kitsune", Miroku had clearly paid attention.

"There is no way she has any relation to Yasuo Masahiro?" Sesshomaru looked at the name when his father passed out the paper.

"I dunno, I showed you the syllabus to look at this", Inuyasha flipped to the last page which was titled how to introduce yourself. The page had a list of questions that ranged from what is your favorite color, where are you from, do you have any hobbies, to do you know how to study in a way that is most productive for you, and how do you deal with uncomfortable situations? Are you easily offended? Have you ever seen a psychologist? What does psychology mean to you? What does sexuality mean to you? Etc.

"The questions may be interesting, but it is a more pressing matter to find out if this is actually Aliyana Masahiro." Inutaisho turned to his computer and "googled" Aliyana Masahiro. The search came up with several photos of a beautiful young female fox youkai. "Is this your professor?"

"Yup that's her, so she's one of the Masahiro girls… who knew? I wonder why she teaches under Bea?" Miroku smirked ogling the photos.

The key photo was actually a magazine cover of a popular Tokyo magazine the cover was titled: Our Favorite Super Woman of Tokyo Aliyana Masahiro. Apparently the girl had several books, and the most recent was an international best seller. The cover also mentioned a ten page feature on her and her life.

"We need copies of that book and this magazine, and we need to see Kagome, now." Inutaisho looked to his sons.

"Why are you so interested in Dr. Bea?" Inuyasha lifted a suspicious brow at his elders.

"We will explain when you return just invite Kagome to dinner." Sesshomaru stated leaving the office and headed straight toward a large bookstore.

The sales girl was more than happy to find him the items, and she made a point to tell him that Aliyana was as she put it, "Just the most inspiring person!"

He was sitting in his office flipping through the magazine. He put his feet up on the desk and loosened his tie. It was clear that the girl was lovely. She was blessed with full curves, a bright smile; large eyes that were bright blue-green, long waves of dark hair that fell in a way that he could get use to. The cover showed her with her two dogs. She was sitting on the floor of a room with them. One was a large white Great Dane; who she was reclining against, and a Doberman Pincher who was laying along her long legs while chewing on a pair of bright pink stilettos. She was wearing a simple black dress that was cut at her mid-thigh exposing her shapely legs, and showed off her full bust.

'It could be fun… and I know that she likes dogs', a devious smirk touched his features as he finished the article. Essentially, she was a 26 year old who had sky rocketed through her academics and career. She looked like a challenge, and he couldn't resist a challenge…

X.x.X

Hello, I have been holding this idea in my head for a long time, and I finally have decided to polish it up and publish it. Please Read and Review. I want to know what you think, what you like, and what you think needs work. I hope it everyone wants more!

Love,

Suki B


	2. Getting Some in the Name of Research

My Silly Little Goldfish: Chapter 2: Getting Some in the Name of Research

Disclaimer: I don't Own Inuyasha

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Inuyasha was sitting next to his girlfriend as they looked around the table, and could feel his family's eyes on her. They were all waiting for her to begin, but his mother made an attempt to sooth her.

"Kagome dear, don't let them scare you, you have the upper hand here. They just want to know about her, so we don't walk into this blind." Izayoi, who sat on the other side of the girl, gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Well, I want you to know I will be a double agent because it is the only way I can justify this…" Kagome watched the two older men nod.

"I am very close to Aliyana, and I have nothing negative to say about her. So, it is really a matter of what you want to know." Kagome smiled thinking about her mentor.

"Why is she not married already?" Sesshomaru cut to the chase.

"She has been through two major relationships, and after the last one she prefers work. She says it is more rewarding than any man she has met. She is a romantic, and wants to be swept off her feet, but now she has become too focused to pay attention to a man. Which is why she actually agreed to this… thing." Kagome nibbled on her salad when she was done.

"Would she actually be willing to invest in a relationship now?" Izayoi asked with concern.

"Ya, she has a few weeks where she was planning on relaxing, and it starts this week. She seems skeptical, but her sisters and "gay husband" have reminded her that she is not getting any younger", Kagome giggled.

"What is a 'gay husband'?" Inutaisho asked with a lifted brow.

"You have already met him. He was the only man that was with her sisters. He was quite taken by you too if that helps. Jakotsu couldn't stop pouting about how none of the Taisho's could be on his side of the buffet. He is her right hand, he watches the dogs, does her hair, make-up, and he is the master mind behind her infamous fashion." Kagome appeared taken with the young man.

"Ah, well how does this article hold up to what you know about her?" Inutaisho slid her a copy of the magazine.

"Oh, this just came out. It does a great job, and if you really want to know what makes her tick, then read the latest book. It is very touching. She is prettier in person though", Kagome flipped through the pictures.

"Ya, somebody forgot to mention that! Now, I have to keep Miroku and Koga from humping air", Inuyasha shot the raven beauty a glare.

"When is a good time to see her?" Sesshomaru cut past his brother's rant.

"Well, you could drop by her office around lunch time. She loves foreign food. Bribe her with reservations at a nice restaurant. I will warn you she is watching everything you do, and she is always going 90miles a minute."

"What kind of foreign food?" Inutaisho wondered.

"Anything, but French food", Kagome was starting on her steak.

"I think that is enough for now", Izayoi smiled beginning to eat her own dinner.

"We could always take Miroku's advice, and tag along in tomorrow's class." Inutaisho smirked.

"What?" Inuyasha choked.

"It is not such a bad idea, it is her passion, and it is not as though we will be returning to college anytime soon", Sesshomaru was considering it.

"Absolutely not", Inuyasha placed both hands on the table.

"The class is just before lunch too", Inutaisho seemed pleased with himself.

"It is decided then, we will accompany you to class tomorrow", Sesshomaru stated finally.

The dinner had finished quietly with Kagome and Izayoi chit chatting about the up and coming social events that Kagome would be attending with them for the first time.

However, the next morning was not so easy. Inuyasha had done everything from playing sick, to claiming it was a holiday, and he was seriously considering begging.

Aliyana had woken to much softer shock; she looked at her phone one more time to review the text message from Kagome, "You going to have some interesting extra's sitting in on you 101 class."

She remembered this as she got ready, she looked at Jakotsu, "What do you think?"

The dark haired young man looked her over. She was dressed in black pencil skirt that stopped 3/4ths of the way down her thighs with a short sleeved, white button down shirt that she tucked in, and she made sure to leave a few of the top buttons un-done. She was only showing a hint of cleavage, and over all the outfit hugged her full curves. She wore a set of large, black, vintage pearls that lay across her collar bone. She stood in black, 6in heels by her beloved Jimmy Choo. She had a little bit of a complex about her height. She was 5'4", and in Japan it is a normal height, and she stood eye to eye with Kagome, but her the women in her family averaged 5'8", and above which lead the brunette bomb shell to attain a remarkable sense of balance to stand toe to toe with her sisters.

"You look amazing, but you need a red lip", Jakotsu frowned.

"No, I think that it would take this from hot to slut, and we don't want that", she said applying a clear gloss.

She let her raven waves fall loosely. The locks were layered, and framed her face with long "side-bangs" to one side, so that the shape was refreshed every time she ran her fingers through her hair.

She made her way down from her penthouse apartment leaving Jakotsu at home. She checked her black Chanel bag one last time to make sure that large piece of art held everything.

X.x.X.

The Taisho clan took a seat in the front row mostly at Inutaisho's request. This would lead to the melting of the human and the wolf that accompanied them when the brunette walked into class. Sesshomaru eyed her carefully as she seemed to walk right past them without acknowledgment. She set a large handbag on the large wooden desk in the front of the room that was filled with students who were actually early. She looked up at clock that was just behind her desk, and it was five minutes till 9am.

"Well, looks like everybody is early, and ready to get down to work!" She turned to the class, and smiled brightly as she leaned back against the desk. She was answered by several "Yes, mam's."

"As some of you may have noticed we have some guests today, so no misbehaving cause I'm not afraid to physically abuse anyone. Do I make myself clear?" she produced a stern look to the class, and then walked over to the center of her front row, and leaned in towards Inuyasha, and quietly said, "I expect you to share your book, and take full responsibility for any issues that these gentlemen might have?" It didn't help that his father could not wipe the smile from his face. Aliyana seemed to like him though because when she nodded Inutaisho's exuberance she made a point to wink at the father of the clan.

"Alright I hope that everybody read the syllabus because today is a day that will show me just how comfortable a lot of you are as adults. Who can tell me what we are going to be talking about today?" she smirked when a wall of hands rose including Miroku and Koga.

"Yes", she looked at Koga.

"Sex!" the wolf could barely contain himself.

"Correct!" she imitated his enthusiasm.

Inuyasha attempted to crawl under his table.

"Now, I will tell you this one more time if you do your reading and homework this will be a very fun class, but if you do not I will play the game where I pick someone randomly to read paragraph by paragraph. So, who read and can tell me why would we dedicate a whole day to sex?" she strolled the length of the room looking at another living wall of hands.

"Yes", she nodded at a young girl in the back.

"Everything we do can technically be traced back to the biological need to reproduce", she pushed her glasses up as she spoke.

"Very good, and how does that relate to our everyday lives, and no I do not want to know how good you have gotten or given it", she emphasized this by rolling her eyes, and was answered by several eager student and lots of laughter.

She pointed to a student who was calmer, "Advertising uses it constantly."

"Try going to a Latin country like where some of my family is from. Has anyone here heard of La Carnival?" she giggled.

"Heck yes!" a clearly hormonal young man called from the back.

"If anyone here wonders how I can keep a straight face while discussing topics like this one, it has a lot to do with the fact that I was raised going to La Carnival", she let her Latin accent touch the end of her sentence. "So, sex is Everywhere, and it literally will never leave your mind. Let's look at how this all works", she said turning her back to them, and using a projector and a remote began a PowerPoint on the structure of the brain, how hormones work, and after an hour of her audacious and remarkable informative lecture she turned off the projector, and stopped stocking the class to hop up onto the desk with pre-crossed legs.

"Ok, now it is everybody's favorite part of the day, let's talk homework!" for the first time she was met with quiet mumbling.

She pouted, "Well, as many of you will soon learn I never give boring homework, excluding the reading. So, for the next class I want everyone to look at the mass media and find me something that is meant to use the sexual parts of our brain to get us to buy things, and have a short presentation on how it would affect the brain, and why it is/was successful, or why it was not successful. Remember this is a class and not a spot on Howard Stern, so no sex toys, no playboys or other smut. I expect you to find me mainstream ads or music. I want you to look at how things are working, and be aware of them, so that you can rise above the uniformity of everyday thought!"

The class seemed to perk up, and Inutaisho was using what little self control he had to keep from laughing or crying.

"Alright", she hopped forward and collected her bag and headed for the door, and just before she exited she smirked with her bright eyes twinkling, "Now, everybody go get **Some** in the name of research."

The Inu-youkai listened to the clips of her heels, and as soon as she was out of ear shot Inutaisho slapped the desk, "She was amazing! Funny, sexy, and did you see those eyes?"

"Excuse me gentlemen", Sesshomaru was already on the kitsune's heels. Although he had managed to keep his mask in place he was beyond pleased that Kagome was correct, she was much even more beautiful in person. He followed the scent of vanilla and spiced fruit to a hall of offices. He read the brass placard on the door to his right, "Dr. Bea."

X.x.X

Thanks so much for reading. Tell me what you think! Plz read and review!

Thanks,

Suki B


	3. Impressive

My Silly Little Goldfish: Chapter 3: Impressive

Disclaimer: I do Not Own Inuyasha

X.x.X

Sesshomaru knocked on the door, and heard a chirped, "Come in."

He found her settling into the chair behind the desk the large mahogany desk.

"Well, you are rather impatient aren't you?" she quirked an eyebrow at him playfully.

Sesshomaru was surprised by her nature. Not only had she greeted him with a joke, but she was looking him dead in the eye. Most people, let alone women, could not tolerate his gaze, yet here she sat smiling at him like they had been close for years.

"Well, Miss Aliyana _Bea_, you gave quite the thrilling lecture", he smirked seating himself in-front of her.

"Tell me Sesshomaru. What is it that you want from all of this?" she placed her hands on the desk, and dared to hold his gaze with her mischievous one.

He was pleased with her outright acknowledgement of the situation, "I will put it simply. You meet the criteria of what this Sesshomaru believes a woman of worth should have. You are not looking for money, you are well educated, you have proven to be independent, and have excellent breeding."

"Not as good as yours", she countered.

"Few alive have the physical power that the Taisho line has, and that is of no concern in the world we live in now." He countered. She was definitely a challenge. He decided noting that she did not shy from him, and had even dared to bait him.

"So, you are aware that I am interested in what kind of man you are. I need to know if you can be trusted with this opportunity, and other that may follow if you are so lucky. I have looked into your background. I will not take you for a fool based on your education, and I am assuming you have seen through my father's ploy."

"It was a good bait", he smirked at her in a predatory fashion, but she rose to the challenge by leaning back leisurely in her chair with a soft smile. There was no sign of discomfort in her scent. She was completely unaffected by him… it was refreshing and annoying.

"I will understand if you wish to cut the game short, and just go straight for the contracts." She closed her eyes enjoying the sun light that bathed her side via the large bay window at her back.

"I wish to take full advantage of this opportunity. The contracts are only a conciliation. Perhaps it would be better discussed over lunch?" He took in the delicate note of surprise on her features, and the rise in her pulse. That was not what she had expected.

"Hmmm, where are we going?" she flashed him a brilliant smile as she stood, and collected her bag.

"You will see", he was pleased when she took his offered hand, and led them out of the main building of the university.

X.x.X

Aliyana was singing the confines of her mind. She was walking down the street with what was simply a grade "A" example of a male inuyoukai. He was very tall, very broad shouldered, and very handsome. She had nearly fallen out of her seat when he turned down her idea of skipping the whole dating thing. She had expected him to make the smart business decision, and take the contracts. Those eyes made her knees a little weak, and the brass-like color was intense and brooding. There was no question as to why he was famous for being a lady's man. His long silver locks and markings were a great symbol to his heritage, and only added to the regality that he carried himself with.

On the outside she was calm and collected, and doing her best to size him up. He led her into a restaurant not far from the university that boasted American cuisine. They were seated at table outside to enjoy the lovely day. She did not miss that they were the only ones seated in that section though.

He pulled out her chair, and set her to the table before himself. A nervous waiter took their drink orders, and quickly evacuated.

"I feel I should warn you that I am not one of these girls who nibble on salads with their fruity drinks under miniature umbrellas. I eat real food, and I drink real alcohol." She said eyeing the menu.

"Then, perhaps you should make a suggestion for what I should get. I have only had American food a few times." He closed his menu, and watched her look at the menu with new found scrutiny.

"Have you ever had a thick style burger?" she asked without looking up.

"No", he watched her snort and look up at him.

"Well, we have to change that", she giggled.

The waiter took their order, and scampered away again.

"I believe that the waiter is scared to death of you", she giggled behind the milk-shake she had.

"Hn."

"Well, tell me about yourself?" those rich teal eyes watched him carefully.

"I am an architect and I manage one of the largest building and construction companies in the world." He stated simply.

"What else?" she looked disappointed, something that he was unaccustomed to.

"What do you want to know?" he lifted a brow.

"What do you do for fun, besides sleeping with half of Tokyo's female population", she teased.

"Will my previous love life hinder you from entering into a relationship?"

"Undoubtedly", she stated simply.

"How so?" he leaned forward, not allowing the shock that he was swallowing to his face.

"Where should I begin… first, I am not bred to 'look the other way', and I believe in absolute exclusivity. If you and I end up in a relationship, then I expect honesty, loyalty, and devotion. I have only entered into two major relationships, and both lasted for several years. Second, before I would enter into a relationship with someone who a black book that is thinker than it is tall expect proof that you are in glowing **health**", she took a serious tone.

Sesshomaru smirked, "I will expect the same 'proof' from you."

"I already have it", she sighed turning back to her milkshake.

She wasn't watching, but his expression had changed by a fraction. He was flabbergasted. She not only called him out on his sexual exploits, but expected written proof that it had not affected his worth. He glared at the waiter who managed to get their plates to the table before running back to the safety of the main building.

"So, what do you want to know about concerning that?" he asked finally.

"Beyond a note from a trusted physician, I need to know if you are currently in a relationship, and if there are any old flames that want to get back into a relationship with you. I like to be aware of my competition." She met his eyes.

"There is no one."

"How long was your longest relationship?"

"Six months."

She wrinkled her nose, and was clearly calculating how this affected him, "That is not terrible, but you are thirty years old, well established, and beyond handsome. Why are you not already married?"

"There has yet to be someone who could hold my interest." He watched her reaction.

"I think it has a lot more to do with commitment issues which is relatively normal, but I wonder what the root of it is…" she appeared to be thinking out loud as she looked up at the clouds.

He could not believe the audacity of this woman. Here she was picking him apart like a dish she did not like. What was worse was that she looked amazing doing it. The sun gleamed off of her light skin. She could have passed for one of her students with that skin. Her full lips sparkled, and he was very aware of how soft they looked. She was beautiful in every light, and that body was not one that came by every day. She was petite with a full bust. She had to be a D perhaps a double D, and had hips that held matching fullness. A narrow waist and swayed back accentuated this. Her long dark locks were a dark brown that had appeared black inside, but in the sunlight glowed with red and gold. Her large teal eyes were shadowed by long heavy lashes that fell over lovely cheekbones. Her clothing showed off shape, but did not expose much skin. She was clearly compensating for her height with the high-heels, and was impressed with her grace despite them. Many women wore them constantly, but they often tripped, rolled their ankles, and out-rightly fell in them.

"You know there is a large piece of meat in front of you", she giggled catching his wandering eyes.

"Hn", he looked down at the massive cheese burger skeptically. He lifted it and gave it a sniff before taking a bite. It was good, very good. A little salty, but the other flavors excused this. The woman before him was delicately eating her chili-cheese Coney with a fork and knife.

"You must really enjoy cheese", he noted the massive amount that covered the Coney.

"I love cheese in the way that most women love chocolate", she giggled around her fork at him.

"Dually noted", he smirked enjoying the smiles she simply showered.

"So, now that we have covered the uncomfortable topics… what do you do for fun?" she tilted her head coyly at him.

"I run in the afternoons", he replied after racking his mind for an answer.

"Really, I run with my two dogs regularly. Otherwise they would tear my house apart." She grinned while thinking of her pets.

"Perhaps I will join you on occasion", he stated enjoying his mammoth burger.

"Maybe, if my babies like you. Though I imagine they would naturally like an inuyoukai…" she trailed off in thought likely imagining the interactions.

"How did you come by such breeds? Most women do not do well with such large and aggressive animals", he asked.

"I was raised with big dogs. My father used them to teach my sisters and I responsibilities. I have to hand it to him because it was genius idea. I mean after we lost our mother we needed a distraction, you know?" she watched him nod solemnly. "We started with a Great Pyrenees, then my little sister begged for a boxer, and I fell in love with an Akita. When I went away for school in the states I found my Doberman pincher, Bonnie, she was abandoned behind the coffee shop I worked at. My great Dane was supposed to be put down, and I couldn't let that happen…" her expression darkened.

"Why would he meant to be put down?" he lifted a brow.

"When a Great Dane is mostly or entirely white with light eyes it is more likely for them to be deaf and blind, thus practically impossible to train. With such a large breed it would be dangerous to those around it. He was from a puppy mill, and when it was shut down the animal shelter didn't have the funds to work with him. I had a student that volunteered there, and they told me about it. I fell in love with him… he is deaf, but he does have working vision."

"You are very soft hearted under that biting humor aren't you?" he observed threading his fingers together.

"What can I say dogs have a way of getting into my life", she winked at him playfully.

A smirk touched his lips at how for the first time fate had smiled on him. The minx across from him was everything he looked for in a woman. Who said you could not mix business with pleasure. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Hmmm", she pulled her phone from her purse, and appeared to be using it to check her calendar.

"I have a family dinner tomorrow", she frowned lightly.

"What about Saturday?" he watched her blush.

"I have a date with Naraku…" she watched his expression darken just a fraction.

"I thought you believed in absolute exclusivity…" his voice was low.

"I do, but we are not in a relationship yet. I had planned to go on a date with each of you then make a decision. Assuming that I didn't disappoint either of you…" she flashed him another bright smile to cover her blush.

"I see. So, I have no other choice, but to wait until Naraku sends you running back to me", he smirked darkly at her. It gave the kitsune goose-bumps from its intensity.

"He can't be that bad", she giggled waving off his intense gaze.

"We shall see", he took the last bite of the cheeseburger.

He heard her gasp, and stare at his Rolex. She proceeded to take hold of his wrist, and pull it to her for a view. Her fingers were soft against his markings, but the look horror marred her features preventing him from fully enjoying the attention.

"Is that really what time it is?" she whispered.

"No, it is twenty minutes fast", he lifted a brow at her antics.

"Oh, thank god…" she released his wrist to his disappointment and sank back into her chair.

"I assume this means we should make our way back to the university?" he watched her nod sullenly.

He stood, and dropped a large bill on the table that would easily cover their meal, and perhaps comfort the waiter. She took his offered arm, and he guided her back to her office.

"Does this count as my date?" he leaned down toward her taking in her sweet scent.

She pulled away with a mischievous grin that was trademark to her species, "If you want it to."

He watched her wink, and slip behind the door.

It was only moments after he settled himself behind his own desk when his father burst into the once peaceful office.

"How did it go?" he said making his way to his son.

"She is… impressive", he said before turning back to his computer.

Inutaisho knew that he would get no more details, but was pleased that his son had a good time with the kitsune. Perhaps she could add a little light to the doom and gloom that his eldest surrounded himself with.

X.x.X

Hello! I hope everybody like is. Please read and review. I like to know what I am doing right, and what could use some work. ^.^

Thanks again,

Suki B


	4. Rendezvous & Closets

My Silly Little Goldfish: Chapter 4: Rendezvous & Closets

Disclaimer: I do Not own Inuyasha, Nor do I make any profit from my stories.

Claimer: The Masahiro Clan is MINE!

… … …

"I guess this will do…" Aliyana looked over her reflection in the full-length mirror that hung from one wall of her bathroom.

"This will do", Jakotsu mocked sarcastically behind her; taking in his work. She was standing in a dress that was perfectly tailored to her. It was not skin tight, but the cream fabric simply made for her. Many of the local, up-and-coming designers were using her as a model, and were more than happy to tailor to the woman's deep curves. Her figure was refreshing to many in the fashion community. Currently, she was wearing a young designer's creation. It was set with a fitted bodice, it stopped just above her knee with a slit on her left that trace to mid-thigh, and the bust and skirt were tulip-like and had a pedal like finish on one side, thus actually drawing the eye to the beautiful shape, but not to the actual bust. It was a piece of art; much like all the formal clothing she wore.

She stood in blush colored, 6 inch, Prada stilettos. A bracelet of jeweled flowers, and earrings with the same flowers touched her skin with the subtle blush color. He had pulled her hair into a low and loose pony-tail that was set to the side of her neck. The combination all the effects and the strapless dress left her neck, and back open to display which were two lovely features that were normally eclipsed by her curves. He felt like she resembled some goddess of orchids, and all she had to say was 'I guess this will do'. If she were not on her way out he would have shaken some sense into her.

"Do you remember the plan?" she gave him a serious look.

"Of course!" he smiled, but saw that she waiting for him to prove it. "I keep my phone on me at all times. Have an emergency planned, and be ready to make a frantic call if I receive a txt."

"Ok, wish me luck", she gave him a peck on the cheek goodbye, and swept out of her apartment with a matching blush clutch.

…

Sesshomaru held the bridge of his nose. If these clients did not make up their minds soon he was certain he would murder them. 'There would likely be less paperwork if it came to that…' a dark smile touched his lips at the thought. The pounding behind his eyes returned, and he decided that perhaps a meal might stave off the pain. He made his way to his favorite restaurant.

… Meanwhile

Naraku sat across from Aliyana at one of the more exclusive restaurants, and he had been talking about himself, what he expected from a wife, and even what he expected from a lover… Aliyana could not eat. It was taking everything she had not to explode in a fit of rage, and run as far away from the hanyou as her Prada heels could carry her.

"Now, if you will excuse me to the restroom", the dark haired man stood, and made his voice lower, "When I get back we will talk about you."

She watched him as she tipped her wine glass back, and as soon as he was no longer in the main dining room she ripped through the clutch for her phone. He claws tore at the keys, "Help!"

…

Sesshomaru was making his way out of the taxi when he caught the scent of vanilla and papaya. He pushed the thought out of his mind, but something did not seem right…

…

"Yyour back", she tried her hardest not to show the curses she was screaming at a certain assistant who had somehow not rescued her!

Suddenly, her phone began to ring loudly; offending a few of the youkai in the room.

"Sorry, I have to take this", she lifted the phone and used the touch screen to answer it.

Naraku could not make out what was being said, but the words were almost hysterical.

"Oh no, your leg!" she whispered dramatically.

Naraku could hear a howl of pain that made the kitsune pull the phone a distance from her ear.

"I will be right there!" she said standing. "I'm so sorry, but I have to go. Thank you for dinner", she said collecting herself, and rushing away while ignoring his calls to her.

She rushed out of the main room, and was on her way past the hostess' stand, and into the room where others were waiting, and was almost to the end of the hall that she entered the building through when she ran headlong into something hard.

Sesshomaru was looking at his phone when the scent became very strong, almost like she was in the room… that was his last thought before he physically reacted to the creature that had crashed into him. His speed was far better than the woman's, and he reached out to steady her.

"Sesshomaru?" a familiar voice was full of shock and distress.

Sure enough he held the lovely kitsune, and upon closer inspection he realized he no longer held his phone which had apparently been lost in the crash.

"I'm so sorry! I was just… um… leaving", she kept casting worried glances over her shoulder.

"I thought you had a _date_ tonight?" he asked amused. What on earth had the spider done?

A familiar voice caused both of them to gaze toward the hostess stand that was just around the corner, "Have you seen a woman in a white dress?"

"Oh yes, she seemed to be in quite a hurry. She went that way", came the voice of the hostess.

"Shit", Aliyana whispered bitterly.

"Trouble in paradise?" he lifted a brow with a smirk.

"Gotta think gotta think…Aha", she lunged for the unmarked door to their left, and found it to be unlocked.

He watched her duck into it, and then to his horror took hold of his tie to yank him into the small room.

"Just what are you doing?" he barked.

"Shut up! He will hear you, and you are covered in my scent even he could smell it on you", she whispered angrily.

He opened his mouth to snarl, but she clamped one of her small hands over his lips, and gave his tie a sharp tug as she made eye contact with him. The look she was sending him though the darkness was all but pleading. So, here he was held against his will in a janitor's closet by the brazen beauty. They sensed Naraku pass by, return, pause, and finally leave.

"I think he's gone", she sighed releasing her hold of him.

"Indeed, I had not thought that Naraku would literally have you running to me", he snickered.

"Very funny", she sighed, but suddenly *eeped* as the soft hum was heard. Initially he had thought it to be her phone, but he could not hold back the full smile that went across his face despite his best effort. Within the beautiful cream tulip bodice was the glowing screen of his phone which she was desperately retrieving. She handed him the rather forward devise with a deep blush, and for the first time unable to meet his eyes. Once he took it back she moved to open the door.

"I'm gonna go crawl under a rock now, but you have a good night", she said desolately as she made her way toward the exit.

He caught her wrist, and pulled her back to him, "You really think that after pulling that stunt that you do not owe me dinner?"

"As long as it is not here, the whole dining room watched me run out of it", she sighed.

"I know of another restaurant", he smirked leading her out of the building, and was pleased to find the spider to be long gone as they made their way up town.

He lead her to a quiet bistro that she was surprised to find open considering it was well past ten. They were seated in a secluded corner, and he ordered for them both.

Aliyana did not protest. She was too busy trying to find her pride in the clutch while she thought.

"I believe you owe me an explanation", he smirked.

She released a long sigh, and shyly looked up at him, "Well, the first think he did was grope my backside, then he attempted the double kiss my family does and I'm pretty sure I will be scrubbing the saliva off of my for a week, and as soon as we sat down he decided to open up the conversation by asking if my breasts were real!"

He cleared his throat in an attempt to cover up the water he was choking on, and thankfully the woman was in too much despair to pay attention.

"In a way I can understand his curiosity, but he should have been able to deduce the answer when he could not smell the silicone or saline." He was interrupted by the waiter who was not at all afraid of him setting the appetizers down.

She stared at the plate, and a smile spread across her face. In honesty she had not paid the least bit of attention when he ordered, but there among the traditional Japanese hors d'oeuvre were several cheese sticks.

"You are good. I will give you that", she giggled reaching for the comfort food.

"I am well aware", he motioned for her to continue.

After enjoying a few bites she obliged him, "From there the conversation became less and less appetizing. This is the first thing I have eaten all night."

"How did you make your not so graceful escape?" he lifted a brow.

"Well, after an hour or so of learning everything about him, and I mean _everything_ he excused himself for a moment. I sent the warning to Jak, and waited for the escape call…"

"Escape call?" he interrupted.

"I texted him 'Help!', and was supposed to call me back immediately, and have a good reason for me to leave. He was late, but he managed to form some dramatic story about hurting his leg complete with his cries of pain. Which is when I rushed out", she finished.

"And head long into this Sesshomaru", he reminded her, "Then, forced me into a very provocative position in a hall closet."

"This is true… nice tie by the way", she giggled offering to make light of her situation with a bright smile.

This was the first time he actually took a good look at her. The soft colors made the light color of her skin more luminous, and the simple jewelry and hair drew his attention to the exposed nape and junction of her neck. The dress drew his eyes away from the obvious curves, and instead to her waist and legs. Those toned legs were set in high heels that seemed to be her trademark, and thankfully her rich teal orbs were playful again.

"It is such a shame that your beauty would be wasted on his presence", he said after eyeing her.

She blushed lightly, and looked up at him through her lashes, "I'm sorry for shoving you in a janitor's closet."

His smirk grew to exposing a long fang, "No apologies are necessary. It was by far one of the more amusing things I have ever seen. Though, I am now aware that you seem to have a problem with phones."

She giggled while swatting his arm playfully. "Now that we have picked apart the blind date from hell, and firmly found that I am a living example of Murphy's Law. How was your day?"

The waiter took the empty plates from them, and set out a bowl of home cooked udon before her. She sighed contentedly after breathing in the full aroma. Sesshomaru was served the same thing, and beautifully created onigiri that smelled of lamb were placed between them. The young man artfully poured them each a glass of red wine before setting the bottle in an empty space near Sesshomaru.

"You are very good", she smiled cheerfully at him.

"I have merely returned the favor a busty kitsune earned from me a few meals ago", he watched her roll her eyes, and take a few bites. It was only after she began to hum pleasantly to herself that he began to eat.

She cast her sweet smile to him again, "You never told me about your day."

"It was consumed by a client who is disorganized, unintelligent, and belligerent." He held back the snarl.

"That's terrible! Did you make any headway or are they still roving the planet as Hector?" she frowned up at him.

He smiled at her, "Unfortunately, though I have now come to the conclusion that their murder would require less paperwork and man hours. I would have never pinned you as one to enjoy war epics."

She wrinkled her nose, "*Hmph* I was a history major after all, and besides who has Not read the Iliad and the Odyssey?"

"It is refreshing to be reminded that you are worthy of your degrees", he said before finishing his stew.

In his mind he was rather unnerved by his own comfort. He was not accustomed to the women he dated; if you could call it that, asking about his day, or really forming any kind of intelligent conversation. Another hour passed by as they relaxed with their wine, and discussed Greek history.

"So, what is it that you found so interesting about the Greeks that lead you to concentrate so much of your studies on them?" he asked refilling her glass.

"Ancient Greece was the first culture to really develop an entirely different value system. A person's standing was based on their being a good citizen, belonging to a polis, and proving their honor to their family and polis. Little to nothing was based on a person's wealth. They were the first to not require kings, and each polis governed itself with overall success", she watched him open his mouth to retort, but she was too quick, "Except Sparta of course."

Sesshomaru listened contentedly to her, and was pleased that she could not only keep up with him, but actually send him on a run for argument. Around one in the morning he stood, and assisted her in getting up, and placed an arm around her waist. She led him to her building, and he was curious to see if she was sober enough to notice just how familiar he was with it. He escorted her to the elevator.

"It is a magnificent building to live in. I am surprised there was an opening for the penthouse", he noted as they approached the door.

She beamed with pride, "I love it so much! It is easily the best home I have ever had on my own. You will have to stop by during the day, and see all of the natural light!"

"I am pleased you find my work satisfying", he watched her expression turn to astonishment.

"This is your work?" she whispered locking her gaze with his.

He languidly took hold of the doorframe, and made her very aware of his ability to tower over her, and spoke in a very low tone, "Indeed."

To his surprise she closed the distance between them in a swift motion, and held him around the middle tightly. Her little claws teased his back as the settled between his dress shirt and suit jacket. She was resting her head against the center of his chest whilst her cheek nuzzled the silk of the shirt.

"You are a GOD! The closet, the windows, the use of an open floor plan in the central rooms, and the bathrooms! Never in my adult life had I ever come across a creation that had every little detail finished, and well thought out. The whole building is even eco-friendly", she looked up at him with pure adoration.

"It is what I do", he took hold of her arms, and readjusted them so that they were around his neck as he leaned down to meet her stare.

"Thank you… for everything", she whispered suddenly transfixed.

He closed the distance between their lips with a confident whisper, "It was my pleasure…"

Her lips tasted of the papaya he often smelled on her, and they were softer than he imagined. They moved across his own with a slow and full motion. He nibbled the succulent bottom lip, and she sighed softly leaning into him. She tasted entirely of the sweet fruit with a distinct zing that was simply electric. A growl escaped his chest rolling through her frame causing another soft sigh that turned to a whimper as she pulled away slightly, but was stopped by his iron grip on her petite frame. She surged forward to him taking his own bottom lip between her delicate fangs and biting lighting. It was enough to cause a spark of pain, but was soothed as she licked and kissed it. She pulled back again, and this time he relaxed his hold, but did not release her entirely. With one soft kiss planted with finality she released him from the spell he had lost control of. Her breath ghosted over his cheeks as he opened his eyes to see that her rich teal depths had darkened, and her scent had become heavier.

"No, my dear Sesshomaru it was all mine", she whispered her lips brushing against the markings a top his cheek. He straightened in an attempt to look as though he had not lost control. "Goodnight", she whispered before slipping behind the door.

…

Hello! I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing! Please keep it up because I live off of feedback ^.^ I hope I have given everyone a giggle, and perhaps wet their appetites a little.

Thanks,

Suki B


	5. A Tempting Offer

My Silly Little Goldfish: Chapter 5: A Tempting Offer

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I make any profit from these publications.

Claimer: The Masahiro Clan is MINE!

X.x.X

If anyone had been watching they would have only seen a family eating dinner together peacefully. However, the family of four was far from peaceful. It had been a terrible day. Inuyasha was starting to take on small parts in the corporate meetings on Mondays. It had been to help in avoiding disruption in the office, but on the first attempt his son had sent the idea to hell. He was unable to hold the older board members attention, and had lacked confidence until his temper got the better of him. Had he not been the son of the owner and CEO he would have been escorted out by security.

Touga sighed. It had been so easy for Sesshomaru to transition into the company as a leading figure. Then again, Sesshomaru had been able to strike fearful silence and attentiveness into the board since he was a child. Inuyasha was different. He was much more likely to attempt to be polite and fidget. At least until he was ignored or mistreated, then he was a more intent of pummeling rather than speaking. The boy just was not made to deal with the pompous board of investors. His features must have shown his frustration because he felt the warm hand of his mate grasp him larger one. She smiled at him before turning her attention to her younger son.

"Don't worry son. Dealing with those old codgers will come to you with time. I rarely see them for a reason." Izayoi offered her son a warm smile.

"No way! I refuse to deal with those assholes again", he snarled.

Kagome gave a little cough to draw attention to her, and to stifle the hanyou's anger before it could gain speed.

"You have something to say little one", Touga smiled at the miko.

"Well… You may think it's silly, but maybe Ali could help?" Kagome fidgeted.

"You mean Aliyana Masahiro?" Izayoi whispered as though someone was spying on them.

"Ya, I mean she specializes in social psychology and has a huge amount of experience with public speaking. I know she would help. She likes Inuyasha after all", Kagome felt silly now.

"I believe our goal was for her to "like" Sesshomaru", Touga laughed.

Kagome threw her hands up in horror at how her words sounded, and was never happier that Sesshomaru himself had missed dinner. "I meant he is one of her favorite students. She thinks he has a nature flare for observing social interactions."

"He does?" Izayoi cast a proud glance to her youngest.

The triangular ears atop the hanyou's head shrunk towards his skull, "I don't speak up at all."

Kagome giggled, "She says you mumble all the correct answers to yourself, and that you paper was thoughtful and realistic."

The younger male blushed and looked away, "You really think she would help?"

Kagome nodded firmly.

XXX Somewhere across town XXX

"Hey, handsome!" Aliyana giggled as she waved over the large inuyoukai.

Sesshomaru smirked at her audaciousness. He was pleased to skip out on the family dinner after how things had gone over at the office. Aliyana had just emerged from a cab, and was sending him her warm smile. She wore a pair of dark red stilettos and a simple navy dress that was perfectly tailored to her to just above her knees.

He pulled her to his side with an arm around her waist, "Shall we?"

She nodded, and found herself a little bashful as the hostess led them to a secluded corner of the restaurant. His stature and firmness of his hold had a way of making her waver towards a school girl-like behavior.

"So, tell me Ms. Masahiro does this date mean that I have won out over our dear Naraku?" he asked in a point blank fashion.

She pouted playfully, "And here I thought it was clear we were going steady!"

He gave her a flat look.

"Ok, cards all on the table?" she asked as she sipped the water that was already provided for the table.

He gave her a firm nod.

"From the business side you would make an excellent investment to assist in running my father's company. You are level headed, thoughtful, and always a few steps ahead of the game… and from a personal side…" she took a moment to look at him. "I really like you."

He allowed a smirk to curve across his lips, "So, then you would not object to becoming exclusive?"

A blush lightly colored her cheeks, "So long as that would make you happy as well."

It did make him happy, and even though he only had admitted it to himself it concerned him. He had never concerned himself with a real relationship because no woman had ever held his attention. Now, he had only been distracted from thinking about seeing this woman again tonight when his younger brother nearly turned the board meeting into a brawl. Now, the vision in front of him was blushing like a school girl waiting for his response.

"It's a start", he noted keeping his expression numb of his new found happiness.

She batted his hand from across the table as she scowled at him. "You are lucky you are pretty", she shot back with a roll of her large eyes.

He only continued to send her a devilish smirk that made butterflies take flight in her stomach. She made a great show of ignoring him while he ordered for both of them.

"If you make me gain your attention forcibly I will make sure that it is both memorable and embarrassing", he whispered lowly.

"I am half curious to see what you have planned", she snickered still ignoring him. Then, she felt him grab hold of one of the legs of her chair, and loudly drag her to be right next to him. The same large hand made a warm path beneath the table cloth to her knee his claws playfully tickling beneath the hem of her dress.

He leaned to her ear tracing the point with his nose, "Tempt me." It was a bold threat that was fueled by the blossoming of the spicy undertones of her papaya based scent, "Please…"

She released a ragged breath, but her instincts had never failed her. She placed her hand over his ambitious one with a turn of her head she brushed her lips with his. She never pulled away choosing to speak a breath away from his firm mouth. "I have never had an investment so eager to multiply its value."

Oh, the joys of a challenging hunt! It made his beast growl in anticipation. This was just the start, after all.

Their dinner continued without as much excitement, but he did keep a firm grip on her thigh for most of the meal. He even allowed her to carefully feed him a bite of her ice cream; something he had never allowed a woman to do. Normally, he would have found the behavior of feeding one another a treat to be frivolous and immature, but he could not refuse her when she pouted, and the fact that she had done so while licking the spoon clean might have had an effect on his decision. However, no peace lasts for long.

It was around the time that he paid the check that he felt his phone go off this time it was from the safety of his pocket. It was the solemn tone reserved for his father, or else he would have simply ignored it. He did not miss that she had sent him a concerned look as she caught the name that flashed across the screen.

"Yes."

"Sesshomaru is Aliyana with you?" Touga's voice sounded a little off.

"Perhaps", he felt her lift a brow at him.

"Could I speak to her? We have been unable to reach her all night." Touga was smiling on the other line when he heard his son's subtle snort.

Sesshomaru held out his phone, "Father would like to speak to you."

Aliyana had the kindness to look surprised, and shortly after taking his phone to her ear she looked at her own to find several recent missed calls from Kagome. His father was speaking lowly, but it was clear that he wanted something because what he could hear his father was buttering her up.

"You know Mr. Taisho if I didn't know better than I would think you were after something. Nevertheless, it must be important to interrupt our delightful Sesshomaru." Aliyana teased, but leaned closer to her date.

"I see", she gave a nod, and hung up the phone. Then, turned to him with a grin, "Looks like you parents want us to meet them for a drink."

"Hn", was all he managed as they made their way out of the restaurant, and into a cab.

He had opened the door for her to get in, and slid in behind her as he relayed their next location to the driver. Then, he turned his intense gaze to her. "What does father want?"

She shrugged, "He didn't say, but he's up to something. Do you have any idea?"

He seemed to settle, but she felt his hand move from the small of her back to the apple of her back end. "We had a discussion about tempting me." It was a taught if she had ever heard one.

"Save my punishment for after we deal with your father?" she batted those heavy lashes at him with a strong appearance that she was willing to play this game.

Another wicked smirk crossed his features as the cab came to a stop. He led her to where the rest of his family was waiting. They all stood to greet them. He was given nods, but it was Aliyana who the miko and his step-mother embraced.

"It's so wonderful to meet you Ms. Masahiro", Izayoi cooed while she not so subtly eyed the kitsune up and down.

"You too Mrs. Taisho", Aliyana grinned as Sesshomaru pulled out her chair where she would sit between himself and Inuyasha.

"What is going on?" Sesshomaru's mildly irritated baritone cut to the chase.

All eyes fell on the youngest couple who suddenly found themselves squirming.

Kagome played with her fingers, "Well, seeing as how you are Inuyasha's professor, and how you do so much public speaking…"

"I see", Sesshomaru was kind enough to cut her off.

Aliyana tilted her head in a way befitting a kitten, "What do you see?"

"You remember how we discussed the board meeting today?" he asked.

"You discussed the board meeting with her? Sesshomaru she is still the daughter of the competition unless you two have eloped", Touga took on a firm tone.

Sesshomaru bit back a growl, but Aliyana cut through the tension for him, "Not the details of the meeting. He only told me that it did not go well, and that Inuyasha had a tough time with it."

Touga visibly relaxed, and Izayoi offered, "It was not meant to be an offensive comment dear. It's just that it has been a difficult several days with the board, and you are still the likely heir of our greatest competition even if it will be in name only."

Aliyana waved it off, "I understand, really. I grew up in this business. However, I am not the heir. I will simple have a major input on who will help take some of the load off of father. Now, if I am putting things together correctly… Inuyasha for all of his actual intelligence is not very practiced at public speaking or diplomacy which are the main weapons for board room or any corporate interaction."

They all nodded, "So, how can I help without infringing on the business. I know that even if I am not spying that your investors will not be pleased to have my nose anywhere near you business."

"I just need your help on the delivery, OK?!" Inuyasha grumbled roughly to her.

"Hmmm. Inuyasha, why don't you and I step outside for a moment?" Aliyana stood without waiting for his reply.

The hanyou stood and followed without further prompting, thus leaving the rest of the table in silent question. Izayoi broke the silence with her soft voice, "What do you think is happening?"

"She is going to pick his brain apart like a surgeon, find the part that is malfunctioning, and then provide a simple set of instructions to repair. That's how she always does it." Kagome spoke looking into her wine glass before taking a sip.

"You are not worried?" Touga asked the girl.

Kagome shook her head with a smile, "I never worry when Ali is in control."

XXX Outside XXX

"Ok, hun. They can't hear you. Tell me exactly what's going on." Aliyana patted his shoulder before she leaned back against the wall of the restaurant casually.

The young man looked away as he spoke. "I am just no good at speaking to those up tight pricks."

"You have to be. They can determine a great deal of how well the company will do in the stock market." She said simply.

"Then how?" He admitted turning to her with a look that could only be described as exasperation.

"Well, first you have to be aware of how you sound. I know from reading your papers that you know how to speak properly, but when you are under pressure you seem to revert to this rough form of speech. They will hone in on that." She sighed. The boy had a great deal of potential.

"I do great when I am under pressure out on the job sites. It's only in those stuffy offices with the suits that I lose it. I know all the information, but when I see them… They stand for everything I hate about the business. They never value the worker only the profit margins." He paced to and fro with great passion in his voice.

"We just have to capture this, the way you are now. Focused, driven, and passionate that is what they need to see even if it's only for a few times, and then they won't pay much attention to you. Then again, there is always calling them out on their behavior or even blackmail…" Aliyana was in deep contemplation.

"Did you say blackmail?" he chuckled.

"I like to have lots of options", she grinned.

They spoke lighter then. A plan formed. It was simple in theory with several options and ways for it to be managed in unknown situations. They walked back in, and Aliyana sat when Sesshomaru rose and pulled out her chair for her with a murmured, "Thank you."

"Touga, I can help Inuyasha keep his cool in these high tension situations, but I have to know exactly what I am dealing with. Is there any way that I could be in tomorrow's meeting with all of you?"

Touga seemed to contemplate for a moment with a grin, "Tomorrow's meeting is just after lunch, and we are only discussing the upcoming gala to raise money for the company's charities. It would not be normal, but … we could tell them that you're representing your father's company's interest in assisting with the gala. Assuming that you are willing to write a check to one of them should they become suspicious?"

Aliyana nodded, "Done. Let me know the exact time of the meeting."

"This is all just that simple?" Izayoi asked looking between her husband and the kitsune.

"Kinda. Tomorrow, I will make them uncomfortable. I will level the playing field for Inuyasha, and the board won't even know it."

"How are you going to accomplish this?" Sesshomaru turned his focus to her.

Aliyana winked at him, "That's for tomorrow. You just watch and learn."

Touga grinned, "I think this one is a keeper."

"So she thinks", Sesshomaru did not allow the happiness to touch his tone as she grinned up at him.

XXX

Hey! I haven't forgotten this story. I promise. I just had my first real case of writer's block in reference to this story. Its one of those where I know what I want to do later in the story, but I was having real trouble with how to get the text there. I was actually very close to making this a drabble series because of it, but my writers block appears to have been cured. Please, Read and Review to let me know what you think!

Thanks,

Suki B


End file.
